


Interlude: School Reports

by Elvendork



Series: Calendar Verse [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we have a glimpse of the Calendar Boys' school lives, through excerpts from their reports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, you have (once again) Linguini17 over on tumblr to thank for this - she asked what sorts of comments the Calendar Boys got on their reports, so of course my mind rather ran away with the idea.
> 
> Secondly, all three of these reports are in the style of real school reports, but not from a specific school; I have taken aspects from several schools (either Googled or experienced personally) and taken my pick of which aspects to include. Due to the difference in subjects covered, Douglas's report is rather more extensive than Arthur's or Martin's.
> 
> Thirdly, I have returned to my fictional cameo habit in the teacher names, so feel free to play spot-the-character. Every teacher but one has a name which is inspired by a fictional character - some from CP, some not. The only exception is Douglas's Science teacher, who is actually named for a real person. Mr M. Dunn was my Chemistry teacher for four years. He recently passed away at only 34. This Interlude is, in a way, dedicated to him.

**Name:** Arthur Shappey  
 **Year:** Reception  
 **Teacher:** Mrs Dimont

Arthur’s progress compared to the expected levels for his age group are as follows:

**Reading:**  
 Excellent             Good                     Satisfactory                        **Limited**                Poor  
 **Writing:**  
Excellent              Good                     Satisfactory                        **Limited**                Poor  
 **Mathematics:**  
Excellent              Good                     Satisfactory                        **Limited**                Poor

 

**General Comment:**  
Arthur is a creative and enthusiastic member of the class who has settled well into school and has many friends. He is always keen to help and shows a genuine interest in learning which is delightful to see. Arthur excels at arts and crafts and particularly enjoys listening to stories although his own reading and writing show limited progress thus far. Arthur should spend some time at home each day on literacy- or mathematics-based activities to encourage his development in these areas.


	2. Martin

**Name:** Martin Shappey  
**Year:** 2  
**Teacher:** Mr Fell

Martin’s progress compared to the expected levels for his age group are as follows:

 **Reading:**  
**Excellent**            Good                     Satisfactory                        Limited                 Poor  
**Writing:**  
Excellent              **Good**                Satisfactory                        Limited                 Poor  
**Mathematics:**  
Excellent              **Good**                     Satisfactory                        Limited                 Poor

 

 **General Comment:**  
Martin is a quiet and conscientious pupil who is dedicated to his schoolwork. Martin’s vocabulary and reading ability are both excellent for his age and he has progressed well so far this year. His confidence has developed dramatically although he still struggles to socialise with other pupils much of the time. Martin can be somewhat single-minded in his interests which sometimes leads to problems when he cannot see a link to the current topic or when other children do not share his enthusiasm. It would benefit Martin to become more involved in extra-curricular activities in order to further develop his confidence and social skills.


	3. Douglas

**Name** : Douglas Knapp  
**Year** : 7  
**Tutor** : Mr S. Vimes  
**General Comment:**  
Douglas has settled into secondary school extremely well and has quickly developed a large group of friends across several year groups. Douglas is a helpful boy with excellent leadership skills which he puts to good use in team activities, particularly sports. It is important that Douglas follows the advice of his teachers in order to ensure he is reaching his full academic potential.

 **English:** Above Target  
**Teacher:** Mr W. Pryce  
Douglas has an impressive vocabulary which he puts to good use in both verbal and written answers. He is never shy to offer an opinion and is capable of completing tasks both quickly and to a high standard. Douglas is currently performing above his target level and I am pleased to say that he appears to be enjoying the subject. He is a pleasure to have in class and I look forward to seeing what he does with the rest of his time at this school. Douglas should always ensure that he challenges himself in class and makes use of the school library to further develop his skills outside of lessons.

 **Mathematics** : On Target  
**Teacher:** Miss S. Lockhart  
Douglas is a bright boy who is not currently achieving his full potential. Although Douglas generally receives his target grade in assessments, his work in class leaves much to be desired. He completes the bare minimum expected of him and does not push himself despite being capable of much more than he is currently doing. Douglas must always make sure that he completes his homework and that he concentrates on the task at hand rather than on socialising with his friends.

 **Science** : On Target  
**Teacher:** Mr M. Dunn  
Douglas is a thoroughly engaging pupil who is a delight to have in the class. He is confident, inquisitive, and never afraid to ask questions. He does well in assessments and always completes the tasks given to him, although he would do well to challenge himself to attempt extension activities more often. Douglas excels at practical tasks and is always willing to help other pupils with their work. Douglas should make an effort to attend the after school Science Club, which I believe he would enjoy.

 **French** : Above Target  
**Teacher** : Mrs W. Thursday  
Douglas is a natural languages student. He picks up new vocabulary quickly, writes fluently and reads with confidence. He often reaches extension and challenge tasks, and his assessment scores are exceptional. Douglas frequently assists other pupils with their work. He goes above and beyond what is expected in his homework and particularly enjoys performance tasks. Douglas should make sure that he is pushing himself outside of school by fully immersing himself in the language using books and websites such as _Duolingo_ , to which all pupils have a school login.

 **History** : On Target  
**Teacher** : Mrs L. Parry  
Douglas is a clever child with a good memory and an impressive understanding of the topics covered so far this year. However too often Douglas will complete only the minimum of work required rather than challenging himself to achieve his full potential. Douglas’s verbal contributions are detailed and thoughtful, but his written responses leave something to be desired. Douglas must practice expressing himself in all forms if he is to be successful in this subject.

 **Geography** : On Target  
**Teacher** : Mr J. Sparrow  
Douglas shows a keen interest in this topic but this does not always translate into results. Douglas often does not complete his work in class and his homework is often late or below the standard which is expected of him. Douglas contributes well to class discussions but can be disruptive when asked to record his thoughts on paper. It is important for Douglas to make sure that he is always putting in his best effort, or he risks falling behind in this subject despite his impressive ability.

 **PE** : Above Target  
**Teacher** : Mr P. Dameron  
Douglas is an enthusiastic, talented boy who shows good leadership skills. He works well as part of a team and shows a particular aptitude for cricket. Douglas is always prepared for lessons with the equipment necessary. He regularly assists other pupils who are struggling and is always ready to try new things. Douglas should consider joining an extra-curricular sports team, which would be both enjoyable and enriching for him.

 **DT & Art**: On Target  
**Current Rotation:** Resistant Materials  
**Teacher** : Mr P. Maddens  
Douglas is highly inventive and often ambitious with his projects. His designs are detailed and thoughtful but unfortunately often beyond the resources of the school to build, which can lead to frustration on Douglas’s part. It is important that he does not let this deter him from his creativity however, as many of his ideas are truly impressive and could perhaps be furthered at home. Douglas should make sure that he considers his risk assessments carefully, as he has a tendency to become impatient and cut corners on safety measures.

 **ICT** : On Target  
**Teacher** : Miss W. Rosenburg  
Douglas is a bright and friendly pupil. He has a talent for problem solving and is always polite in class. However he does have a disappointing tendency to spend his time playing online games rather than focus on the task at hand and this means he is not currently achieving his full potential. It is important that Douglas engages even when he finds the work difficult as he cannot progress without significant effort in these areas especially. Douglas is a pleasure to have in class but needs to make sure that he is not simply coasting on the minimum necessary effort.

 **Drama** : On Target  
**Teacher** : Mr L. Box  
Douglas has a natural talent for acting and he seems to greatly enjoy Drama. He has an eye for detail which surpasses many pupils at GCSE level. Douglas is a confident, popular boy who works well in teams. He shows excellent leadership skills and is always ready to help others. In order to progress further in Drama, Douglas must make sure that he takes the lessons seriously and does not become distracted by playing games with his friends.

 

 


End file.
